The term machine-to-machine technology or the alternative terms man-to-machine, machine-to-man, machine-to-mobile and mobile-to-machine technology, which are all abbreviated as M2M technology, generally refer to data communications between machines. In particular, the M2M technology allows for accessing devices or functionalities of devices from a remote location. Typically, the M2M technology is used for collecting information, sending indications of unusual situations, and setting parameters or otherwise controlling devices from remote locations.
One possibility to connect an M2M device and a remote location is to set up a connection via a communication network, particularly via a mobile communication network, such as, for example, a GSM (global system for mobile communications) or UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system) network. As schematically depicted in FIG. 1, components of the M2M device 102, which may be actuators 104 and/or sensors 106 connected to a radio module 108, which connects the device 102 with the mobile communication network 112. The application logic of the M2M application is usually included in an application processor 110, which connects the actuators 104, sensors 106 and the radio module 108. Since access to mobile communication networks 112 is usually limited to registered subscribers, the device 102 comprises a smartcard 114 that may also be connected to the application processor 110 and that provides information for identifying and authenticating the device or its user to the mobile communication network 112. If the mobile communication network is a GSM or UMTS network, the smartcard 114 comprises a SIM (subscriber identity module) or USIM (universal subscriber identity module) application.
M2M applications often require a relatively high degree of security in order to prevent fraudulent access to the M2M device. This is especially but not exclusively relevant for M2M solutions that allow for over-the-air management or update of the application logic after the device has been issued. However, the security requirements render the application processor relatively complex thereby reducing the economic efficiency of the device.